Reunions: Terra, Aqua, Ven
by Repliku14
Summary: First fanfic ever. I hope you enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

Reunions: Terra, Aqua, Ventus Ch. 1

_This takes place after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance. (SPOILERS: DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC IF _

_YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED AND BEATEN THE GAME ALREADY) Remember when Ansem the wise told Riku _

_that Sora could possibly be able to bring back the hearts and existences of those connected to him? This _

_is about Sora trying to use this power for the first time. Enjoy. __ This is also my first fanfic ever._

Sora and Riku sat together at their usual spot on the tree, looking out over the ocean. Kairi was

off training with Yen Sid. (More spoilers: In the secret ending, it shows that Yen Sid had Riku bring Kairi

to him because she can wield a keyblade).

"So… Ansem the Wise said that I could use my heart to bring people back?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Riku replied. He stared back over the ocean. "Do you think… maybe you should try it

out? It could help us fight against Xehanort."

"I'm not sure… do you think I'm ready?" Sora asked.

"If that's what your heart tells you."

"Who do you think I should bring back? Or… should I let my heart tell me that too?" asked Sora.

"Sure. I mean, your heart's usually right, isn't it?" Riku smiled. That was the thing about Sora- he

let his heart guide him.

"All right," said Sora. He closed his eyes and began to search his heart.

Aqua sat alone on the shore of the Dark Margin. Another day was passing by. Of course, there

was no such thing as time there. She had lost track of it, anyways.

Aqua sighed. She longed to make it back to the world. She had promised Ven that she would wake

him up, but as time passed, she slowly lost hope.

Aqua was not actually alone. To her right sat the man in a black coat. He was the only other

person there- the only one to talk to. He could not even remember his name- he only had scraps of his

memory left.

"There may actually be a way to make it back, Aqua"

"Wait- what?" Aqua was confused.

"Remember Sora?" he asked. Aqua nodded. "I have realized that since his heart is connected to

so many others, he may have the power to bring them back. I have also realized that yours is one of

those hearts. Strange, isn't it, that things just pop into our heads?" He chuckled.

"A… a way back?" Aqua began to fill with hope. "When do you think he'll have mastered this

power?"

"I have no way of knowing. It could be years, it could be days."

Suddenly, a doorway of light appeared a short distance from her.

"Ahh… speak of the devil," said the man.

Aqua stood up. She felt the light from the doorway. It was… familiar. A memory appeared in her

mind- that of a little boy named Sora.

"Go on," said the man. "Go to your friends."

Aqua smiled. She would soon be back to keep her promises.

_Terra, Ven… See you soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Sora and Riku watched Aqua step out of the doorway. Sora was astonished at his own power.

"Who are- wait, I remember you…" Sora struggled to remember. "Oh yeah! That one time years

back. You told me to stick by Riku, even through the darkest of times. I never got a chance to thank you.

I don't think you told us your name, either."

She laughed. "It's Aqua," she said, "and you're Sora and Riku?" They both nodded.

"Sora, I've heard a lot about you. Saving the worlds and the hearts of everyone in them. I'm

proud of you."

"Gee, thanks," said Sora. "So… you must be one of King Mickey's friends he told us about."

Aqua was confused. _King _Mickey? How much time had passed?

"Yes, I am."

Sora nodded. "Cool. We'd introduce you to Kairi, but she's off somewhere else."

"Wait- I remember meeting a little girl named Kairi in a world called Radiant Garden… How did

she end up here?" Aqua asked.

"We're not sure," replied Riku. "She just showed up."

Aqua nodded. "Hey, Riku, could I… talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

They walked a few meters away, so Sora couldn't hear.

"Riku… do you know how you got your Keyblade?" Aqua asked.

"… I said I'd keep it a secret. Wait.. how did you know I even have one?"

"I think that one of my friends might have given it to you. I just wanna know for certain."

"Was he tall? Muscular? With brown, spiky hair?"

Terra. "Yep, that's the one. Thanks."

Sora walked back over. "You guys done talking?"

"Yeah," replied Riku.

Aqua suddenly remembered something she had to do. She began walking away.

"Aqua, where are you going?"

"I made a promise to a friend. I need to go and fulfill that promise."

Sora nodded. Aqua walked off and out of sight.

Aqua stood in front of Castle Oblivion. This was the place, she remembered. She walked through

the castle doors, eager to find him.

After hours of searching, she found the room. A boy with spiky blonde hair was sitting on a

chair, fast asleep. Aqua remembered when she had first brought him here to protect him. She smiled as

her friend slept on without a care in the world.

Aqua reached her heart out to his- but something wasn't right.

His heart wasn't there.

Aqua then remembered- when she had felt the light from Sora's heart, she had also felt a bit of

her friend. His heart must be residing within Sora's. Aqua then reached her heart across worlds to the

Destiny Islands, searching for that of Sora's.

Sora heard a voice in his head.

_Sora, it's me, Aqua. Listen, I need you to do me a favor._

"Sure. What is it?"

_There's a certain heart that's connected to yours that belongs to one of my friends. Could you try _

_and send it to where I am?_

"I'll try." Sora began searching his heart.

Aqua reached back out to her friend, feeling his heart inside him.

_Wake up._

After years of slumber, a boy named Ventus finally opened his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Terra was having another metaphysical staring contest with Xehanort. He had been resisting

Xehanort's grip on his heart for years, but his strength was finally beginning to wane. He began to think

that maybe… maybe Xehanort would win.

_Stop telling yourself that, _he said to himself. _That's no way to think._

Xehanort smiled. "It seems as if your heart is getting weaker. Don't tell me you're giving up

now," he said mockingly. Terra realized that there was no way to escape the darkness.

He was just about to give in when two orbs of light descended from above. As they floated on

either side of him, he realized that they were hearts. But whose hearts, exactly? They seemed familiar…

In a sudden flash, the orbs were replaced with the forms of… Aqua and Ven? That was when

Terra realized- they were the hearts of his friends, reaching out to him. They were trying to save him.

He felt Xehanort's heart slowly releasing its grip on his own as the light emanating from the

hearts grew in intensity.

"Looks like I win, Xehanort," said Terra, and he felt himself returning to the realm of light.

Terra woke up in the Keyblade Graveyard. He called out for his friends, but realized that it had

been years since that last battle. He also remembered what had happened while Xehanort was in control-

Aqua saving him, waking up in Radiant Garden…

_Aqua. _Terra had mixed feelings for her. He had been a little embarrassed to admit it at first, but

then… he realized that deep down inside, he really did love her.

_Ven. _Ventus had always been like a little brother to him. He remembered the times when they

would sit down and just talk about life.

_Master Eraqus. _Terra remembered the pain he had felt when his master faded away. He had

always been there to guide him, but now he was gone. _But not like Aqua and Ventus. They're still out _

_there… somewhere._

But where? Terra had no way of detecting which world they were on, or whether they were

okay. He knew that they definitely weren't dead, seeing as their hearts had been able to save them, but

he also knew that they weren't on the same world.

_Maybe… I should ask my heart. Find the connection. _The thought just occurred to him somehow.

Terra closed his eyes and began searching through his connections, trying to find theirs. Suddenly, a

doorway of light appeared in front of him.

"That'll do," he said. Terra strode through the doorway.

Aqua and Ventus walked across the beach on the Destiny Islands.

"Do you think we saved him?" Ventus asked.

"I'm sure we did. It's just that we don't know where he is." Aqua felt a tinge of sadness. It had

been forever since she had seen Terra. Would things be the same as they were?

In the realm of darkness, she'd had a lot of time to think about things. What she mostly thought

about was Terra. She had come to realize that she had feelings for him. More than just the

feelings you have for friends. Or even close friends. She didn't know what to do.

"Let's try and find him again," she said.

"Okay." They both closed their eyes and searched their hearts. After a long silence, Ventus was

the first to open his eyes. "He's here."

"What?" She opened her eyes- and that was when she saw him.

_Terra._

Tears began to fill Aqua's eyes. She then ran towards her friend, with Ventus close behind.

"Terra!"

Terra stared across the shoreline. _My heart told me that they were here…_

"Terra!" A familiar voice shouted. He turned to see Aqua and Ven racing towards him. Was

Aqua… crying? Of course she was. It had been years since they had seen each other. But... he sensed that it was something more. Terra began

running, and he began to feel a tear running down his cheek, too.

He and Aqua embraced, with Ventus sandwiched between them. They all laughed.

They were together again, and nothing could ever separate them.

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus sat along a tree, looking over the waters.

"I never want this moment to end."

Ven and Aqua looked at him funny. He would have done the same. It didn't really seem like

something he would say.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't tell me you don't feel the same way," he said. Aqua giggled.

"Of course we do," she said. "Listen, Terra… there's something I've been wanting to tell you. I…"

"… have feelings for me?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I can read you like a book sometimes." He sighed. "And… I guess… I…"

"… have feelings for her, too?" This time, it was Ventus who interrupted. Aqua and Terra both

looked at him, dumbstruck. "What? Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I don't know what Terra's

thinking when he looks at you."

"Ya got me there," said Terra, putting his hands up. The three friends laughed. He and Aqua

joined hands. Looking back over the ocean, he realized that there wasn't any place he'd rather be than

in that moment. Just him and his friends. He didn't care at all what Xehanort threw at them- they could

handle it.


	4. Chapter 4

Terra walked along the beach, looking for Aqua. He had been thinking about Sora's heart and the power it had. That had brought him to the realization that his heart was so imperfect, covered with darkness. Aqua's was so... close to perfection, so bright.

He also thought about the harm it could do to others. He wouldn't want to hurt anyone, especially not Aqua.

_Aqua. _How would he tell her how he felt?

"I... I don't see why you love me, Aqua. My darkness-stained heart makes me dangerous to those around me."

"Terra, everyone has darkness in their heart."

"I know, but... yours is almost perfect. And mine... Aqua, when I unleashed my darkness, I... I felt like a monster. I don't want that to ever happen again."

"You're not a monster to me." Aqua reached for his hand, but Terra pulled it away.

"What if nobody else sees me that way?" he asked her angrily. "What if that's all I am- a monster?"

"Terra..."

"I don't want to hurt anyone, Aqua! I don't want to hurt _you. _You're the one thing I love the most, and I don't want you to be hurt. I don't see why you love me back, though, with my dark heart." He sat down, tears rolling down his cheek. "I... I don't know what to do. I'm so confused right now. I can't feel what my heart is telling me to do."

Aqua sat down next to him.

"Did you know... that when you turn on the light, a shadow is made?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that no amount of light can be without darkness."

"But what about Ven?"

"He doesn't count! His darkness was extracted from him. Even then, the darkness still existed- inside Vanitas." She moved closer to him. "My point is, nobody's perfect."

"But that doesn't change the fact that my heart is still so dark, while yours is so... close to perfect."

"The darkness isn't what I see, Terra."

"Huh?"

"When I look at you, I see a kind and sincere person, and above all, a great friend. The only barrier hiding your light is the one you've put up yourself by telling yourself that the darkness overpowers your light. But it doesn't, Terra. You need to realize that. Until then, I'll be your light."

Aqua then leaned in and kissed him.

At that moment, they began to melt into each other, becoming one. It was as if their lights had touched and merged, becoming even stronger.

Most of all, neither of them wanted the moment to end.

Terra sat on the moonlit shoreline with Aqua next to him, thinking about what she had said.

_I'll be your light._

He looked at Aqua, who had fallen asleep. He smiled.

"Goodnight, my light," he said, and then laid down next to her, joining her in sleep.


End file.
